Rejuvenators: Botany Plant's Residents:
Rejuvenator Botany Plant Residents: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Rejuvenator Botany Plants: Green House Residents: ''' '''Edit Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment The Rejuvenators: Botany Plants: Author: Serge Word count: 2561 Views: 32 Submission date 1/31/2009 3:17:26 PM EP1 -mail: agdprince@rogers.com Web Site: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com WEbook Serge Profile: Come and See: Canadian Caribbean Book: Whitby, Ontario, Canada: Inspiration: Fi-Fi and the Flower Tots: Authorship: Writer: A. George Dave Prince Rejuvenators Botany Plants: The Green House Residents: Distance away from the hustle and bustle in a distance world away from Human Nation and the Milky Way Galaxy, away from the Pollutions, emissions, radioactive waste, in the stellar Universe of the Plantation Galaxy: The Green House Residents Plants live in the Land Scape Environment Nation: Fields, Meadow‘s; Forest, Jungles; Lake Woods, Parks and Swamps, Solar Glass House is their home Environment. In Far reaches in Stellar of Space Region of the Rejuvenators Plantation society, The Community lives in the Green Belt Solar System father away from the Planet Earth. Bark Trunk Complexion: Branch, twigs, Leaflet and Stems Soul’s: Stilt long with circumference round, wide thicken or slender narrow: Long Lengthy high Trunk Branches connected to the twigs and Green Leaves. The Trunk strip bark of ply wood belongs to the body of the tree is Seven feet tall person. Stem bud Flower: Stilt: Slender narrow thin width, bud Petal circumference, In the middle of the bud cortilla Stilts the from the chin is a face, corsage boutique covers the neck and the collar bone. Lengthy long or short hands, twig Petals on their bone marrow of the feet, Glycols Glove Hands: Elken Dwarf. Anchor Roots: Land-scape grappler feet hooked into the platonic surface ground in cases of Disastrous Precipitation: Just in case of dangerous change of weather. Calamity collisions could cause mud landscape slides, Rain Sea Flood Wash out, Heavy Rain: Storm-Lightening, Bizarre high wind speeds, At any moment stem or Bark Trunk could timber fall, or be thrown in ditch through rough weather. Stem and Bark Trunks are not so far way from Human Society. They could injure or hurt themselves, and not mention the obvious Death. The Rejuvenators are not so scared of the normal weather rainfall, Breezy air wind; Sun warmth radiance of heat could heighten weather precipitation of the worst case development. The Rejuvenator may retreat back to the solar glass house for protection: bad precipitation. Rejuvenators: must be aware of their surroundings. Educators teach children about the safety and dangers of their environmental landscape. Bark Trunk, Stems Buds do not need Bond Fires. Make sure the surface of the ground is not smoking or hot: especially with the hot sun suspension of light penetrating the soul roots of the Surface Soil Ground. Plants need essentials just like you and I. Hospital, Sports, Harvest Stores, Malls, and Restaurants, The Respiration of their lungs is more complexed. The Respiration System: Environment Landscape: Breathing Respiratory System: Plants Breathes in Carbon Dioxide. Move up through the Stems and Trunk branch, twig leaves. The Lungs descend and ascend from the root of their feet, to the top of the Branch or bud stem holding sap sugar Glucose. Wind blowing phasing oxygen through the Trunk of the trees and stems. The Wind is given Bark Trunk or stem: small port cracks, crevices between the trunk branches, and twigs. The wind shift filament air pockets: storage of food. Air moving upwards, downwards toward the bud flower or Tree trunk phases the anchor root. The Wind transfer Oxygen, in exchanges the breeze will give the Bark Trunk or Bud Stem carbon. Air respiratory system is given to origin anchor roots: Globule Nation: The Wind Breathe givens air passage extra lung breathing through our noises and mouth; Breath Inhale: Breathe Exhales. The Rejuvenators provides for the soul creatures, and People of life. Sharing fresh fragrant heavenly nice sent that come from the bud of leaves, bud flower sharing Provision of Air: Return Breath of Oxygen. Vital Part of leaflets, Grass, bud Flowers, Provides Filament chlorophyll glycols: From Fillings Coverings: Thick White. Rain Shower: Plantation Anchor roots absorbs, drinks from the surface Soil Ground. Stem, Tree Bark Trunks: leaves need waters also is provided glycols enriching the plantation seed Root and the soil, dewdrops replenishes growth. Earth human’s world should drink four glasses of a day, Aqua water. Divide in the Morning, Noon, and Night, should not drink a whole glass all at once. Rejuvenator’s: drink in the morning and at their bed side before going to bed. They need to drink plenty of water. The landscape environment could wait unit rain fall, enriches the ground soil, The Environmental land scape could at least hold for a week without water. Similar to Earth human, Rejuvenator’s stores tap water units, and fire hydrants in every house hold. Water is living Source of all co-existence of life: Complexion: Stem Flower Bud Rose: ' Summer: Flourish and Grow:' Stilt stem: grappler soul feet pad and with walking able ability, The Plantation Roots is hooked from the surface ground environment, she could unlock her hock roots shifting pulling back the Anchor back into the feet. Throne Stems: Legs, Hip, and Knee, from the ankle bones have a twig leaflets. Shoulders, arms, hands, stilt out Seasonal Grip Glove. Ladies wears from collar bone a bouquet wrapped around the neck, The Guys V-Vest Corsage. The Soul Body from the neck and chin, of the bud flower raises a complexion face: Rose Rosita. Her mother wakes her daughter pulling the blinds covering upwards wide open. The Radiance Light of the Phi sis suspension: the sun warms her soul body. Rosita sleeps standing in her pottery earth soil Bed stretch her leaves towards the sun, “Wake up Rosita”: Every morning Rosita drinks a lot of water each morning every week. (Human nation drink four glasses a day, not all at once. Bud Stem, Bark Trunks drinks a lot of water, softening, covering the whole soil.) Leaves will flourish when done properly, they will grow. Rejuvenation of spring: Juvenilely Flower, Leaves Return: Winter has passed spring has arrived. Special occasion’s event is about to happen in the Rejuvenation Nation. Spring growth Rejuvenates Flower buds, and Tree Trunk branches, twigs freshly uncovers the renew twigs leaves and bud flower Petals. Winter is melted Lila Lilly, Green Pad complexion: Stem Leaf Green triangle Ridges around the Edges, Pink leaves in the center middle right, and center middle left, Stilt Ovule shape leaves. Stem Branch in the middle next to the bouquet collar bone, and neck sprout out a face complexion. Since Rosita live near the farm both could see landscape of Rebirth in the meadow close to the forest. The town square also nation also waits for fascination of discovery change until morning. Insects and the soul Creatures come out from hiding hibernation those whom sleep through the winter is kept warm from the cold from winter snowflakes. The Beginning early morning before sun rise: Sugar sap pollination powder, seed petal, small bud petal flower, and cotton ball, is eighter carried by the wind or insect and species transferring them to another field. The seed, pollen powder, petal leaves flouts carried toward another field sailing through the breeze. Rejuvenators are not allergic with allergies. Summer is busy: The Rejuvenators Tree Trunk Branch twig leaflet, Flower Bud hairs needs to be trimmed to the hedge. Ebonize, and Bramble Bundles popular bushes shape their strand leaves stylish. They get quiet creative with their hair. Summer Landscape stilt grass, Stilt Leaves, Flower Buds gets over grown high in height: Flourishes with growth. Farm Harvest fields prepare storage for the Stores, Restaurants, Malls and plaza for marketing, Farmers plant Landscape environment seed orchards, Organic, Fruits and Vegetables in the Harvest Fields. Afternoon the children Goes to School, student colleagues learn Education studies of global world Economy, historical History, and elementary Elements, component, compound of math, science and Gym Physical health, the Universal world of curriculum and National and Foreign languages. Artistry of Art, Compositionist, Composers, Notational Writers of Music Performance, Acting, Stage, Performances, and Dancing Performances is included Community activities outside boarder of the school. To keep the children active busy they participate in sports, Community Civic Centre locations with participation programs, music, Amusement parks, Fairs to have fun. Developing the mind of understanding Children learns about the Aquatic Plants that live in the Ion Ocean seas and rivers. There is an Aquatic Dome city beneath the Immersive depths of the deep. The boat transforms into a submarine phasing through Water, Aquatic bubble Glassy Plexy Dome. The Children question the hypothesis: is this a theatrical Theists, or philosophy: How is this possible? Is it? Aquatic plants exist. They soon learn that Kelp, and Sea Weed is living prove of under water plants exist in the Oceansea’s. (Flourish and Grow): Mountain Hill Night Glow Flower’s: (Illumination Glow Night Flowers :) The Creator Crystal Moon Flowers: Plant Flowers that thrive in the moon Light and at night: Closes it petals in the Radiant Sun Morning: Glow Illumination Floral Moon Flowers, Datura Double Purple, Angel Trumpet Bell Flower (seed is not to be handled), Lotus Blue Flower, and Pink Sakura: Cherry Blossom. (Early Morning Riser’s,) Queen B: Pink Flower, Tremble Rocky Mountain Flower: Orca Flower: and Morning Glories: Mountain Hill: Glow Night Flowers: ''' High Hill trail Forest Peak near the Mountains a phenomenon a curd. Flash of an Aluminous Flower beaming glittering bright light at the hill near where the camp sites… The Rejuvenators younger thought the Hill side was Hunted, None went near the forest. Marley Tremble Rocky Mountain Hill Floral Flower invited Rosita and Lila to the camp. Marley is Private Child whom keeps to himself. He Marley is active in school and went to guide camp. Marley tried inviting the other children but they would they would go near the Hunted forest none would listen to Marley Explanations. Lila and Rosita decided to solve the case themselves by joining in the Camp. There must be a logical Reason. The Guide of experience children pick a safe spot where to camp while the Authority examines the top richness of the soil Surface, Open Area depth of the trees and place where rain showers, they could also hold their food storage. Authority Guide is will to help with aid if any need to learn to set up their tent properly. The sun descended in the Evening of dim light. Lila and Rosita were Roommates while in the tent. The array sun of radiance turns to Illumination of Night. The Aluminous Moon of light Refractor shined over the peak, the meadow Camp. Since the Aluminous Moon borrows from the Sun. The metallic moon creator: crystal prism reflects bounces off the suspension of light unto the Rejuvenators world, Bright light shines hovering over the camp. The Children saw the suspension of light spiracle surrounded the camp. The children could have panicked but went to the Queen B: Tropic Pink Flower. The instructor was suppost to help them. What they were about to see unaware with an element of surprise touch by moon Prism: Reflection the Pink flower glowed. Unwinds in the day slowly flourishes open at night. In the Illumination of the night these plants Large Plant Opened.; The Illumination White Floral Glow Moon Flower, Datura Double Purple Flower, Angel Bell Trumpet, Water Plant Glitter by the moon reflection Lotus Blue Flower, Pink Sakura: Cherry Blossom Tropical Plant, Orca petal Plant thrives open in night must remain undisturbed. The children solved the Aluminous Glow in the fields that many Rejuvenators thought that the field was haunted. Floral Plant Flowers that glowed in the night. Lila and Rosita slept standing in their soil comforter beds they went to sleep. The Floral Early Raiser Flower: is the first to wake before the others in Morning of Don. '''Autumn Season of fall: Landscape Canons leaflet Stem twig, Tree Trunk Branch twig is weaken by the Radiant Phi sis of the sun. The Canons leaves gathered to much energy distorts colour yellow. The Leaf changes in the Morphic season in complexion bright colouration. The season Canons leaves flake, Wrinkles, fragile crushed breaks in many pieces. Still leaves. The leaf loses the grip strength cannot whole on to the twig oval leaf that drops to the ground. Loosening the leaf that fallen to the ground by gravity or the perception shift of the wind may carry eventually land on the surface of the ground. Humans are injected with a flu shot to protect themselves from the winter temperatures Chillness of the Cold Fever. Landscape environment is whole punctured in Autumn Fall. The Meadow field is arrogated before winter settles in. Potassium Mulch covers the meadow landscape soil field environment from tough harden ground Soil. Plants will not grow. Even the Rejuvenators need Protection before the winter the doctor’s helps the community before Autumn Fall. The Rejuvenators season’s complexion colouration is wonder to behold reflective radiant natural of nature sight of outer beauty. The Rejuvenators Stem, Trunks Branch, twigs is potentially warm they do not need fire. In the Season landscape plant flowers, usually rot and does not return once the winter settle on the ground. Landscape the winter certain Plant live: Tree Trunks: Branch, Twig Leaflets: Needle Trees or scale like leaves, Spruce, Bear and Pine Cone: It is Essential of Floral Plants and Trees to prepare for winter with bright colourations leaves while Doctors help the economy. Autumn Fall Array of Colours is fashionable to the nation. Season of winter: Rejuvenators: Snow Coat and Gloves: Frosty winter cold rush chill, flurry, blizzardery high speed of the winds. Root absorb flakes of the snow, regularity glucose slows down. The misty sea from the top freezes and the misty water evaporates into the clouds. Feel the ion breeze of the misty watery sea. The Earth tilts turn away from the sun feeling the cold chill air of the wind. Winter has come. The land scape branches, and bud petal patch bud is bare, is gone. Petal Bud flower dies. Lasting Long Ever Greens, Needle Nose trees, Converse Pine Cones trees survive the winter. Flakes drop to the ground the Rejuvenators loses their canyon colourful Morphic leaves, and bud patch petals while outside in the winter cold air. When winter flakes falls on the ground the landscape Snow weighs heavier than Bark Trunk: Branch, twigs. In this Case Rejuvenation rejuvenates puffy new winter coats. Morphic freezes on the bark of their branches, or stems wearing warm gloves and mitts. Glazed crystal dimon that sparkles: Friezes like jewels, Option of; Snowy, Hazy Hail, and Icy Silver fashion trend of colour. In the winter the Rejuvenators are warm playing winter games and sports, have enjoyment of fun. Outside in the snow they are not cold. Busy in the winter snow has to be removed clearing the drive ways. Every fall and winter food is stored in doors must be packed away. In doors the Rejuvenators Morphic colour will shift back to origin juvenilely rejuvenate oval shape Leaves or petal bud patch growth returns back to the branches or thin stems. In the Green House Neighbour Hood the Snow will fall to the ground surface. The Solar Glass window panel will keep them warm for the winter. Petals have no need to chop fire wood. Illumination of night the Rejuvenators stilts in the vase or pottery bed. In the comfort of their blanket they rest to sleep standing. Authorship Writer: A.G.D. Prince